One-Minute Melee: Big Daddy VS Nemesis
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Nemesis is currently on his mission to destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. agents... when a portal takes him away to forty years in the past, in the world of Rapture. But when he notices a Little Sister with a weapon, he tries to kill her. But will the Big Daddy intervene to save her, or will Nemesis manage to destroy lives? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Bioshock, which belongs to 2K Games, or Resident Evil, which belongs to Capcom! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Okay, after some big stories, I figured I'd write down something more simplistic, and with this one, it's about as simple as possible. Hope you horror fans enjoy this melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Rapture)**

This underwater world, back in the 1960s, was infested with many monsters, humans that turned into them, filled with ADAM. They were known as Splicers, and thus far, a lot of these Splicers seemed to be running around, some of them killing each other and falling to the ground. And whatever corpses were lying around, were open for picking... including their ADAM.

That was the job of the Little Sisters. They would usually go out into the field and collect ADAM from corpses, then fill themselves up with the ADAM, to make sure they stay immune.

As a matter of fact, one particular Little Sister was humming a tune to herself as she was collecting more ADAM from a fallen corpse.

 _"Angels in the dust, let's collect ADAM. Come along, Mr. Bubbles, come along, come along, let's find your madame."_ The Little Sister was humming to the tune of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' happily, sticking the needle inside and filling her little ADAM syringe up on ADAM. The Little Sister gave a creepy laugh as she turned towards a huge brown robot with a drill on one hand and a silver mask on its face, making it look like a scuba diving suit helmet. "Look, Mr. Bubbles, more ADAM for us. Isn't this fun, Mr. B?"

The robot, known as a Big Daddy, just stood there as it looked over the Little Sister. Like other Big Daddies, this one was no different. The Big Daddies are required to keep the Little Sisters safe from harm. That's how it always worked with them. The Big Daddies lead the Little Sisters around, they collect ADAM from corpses, then they put the Little Sisters back for safekeeping. And if something threatened the Little Sister, it is their duty to protect them.

Unknown to the two creatures was a portal that randomly opened up. All of a sudden, a monster popped out of the portal, looking around in confusion, wondering what was going on. The last thing it remembered was trying to kill the S.T.A.R.S. member, Jill Valentine... before a portal opened up and took him away from his target.

"S.T.A.R.S." The monster with big teeth and an ugly face in a black suit muttered as it started walking around the new area in curiosity. This creature, known as Nemesis, looked around, not knowing where it was, or, if it did, probably not caring. "S.T.A.R.S."

Around that time, the Little Sister had finished with the corpse as she opened her mouth, turned the syringe around and used it to drink up the ADAM inside. The Little Sister gave a creepy giggle as she started to go around... when she stopped short, noticing Nemesis walking around, as did the Big Daddy.

"Look, Mr. B, a stranger." The Little Sister said as the Big Daddy stood and looked at it.

Nemesis noticed the Big Daddy and Little Sister standing there as he looked at the both of them. Nemesis then noted the syringe that the Little Sister was holding... as he frowned.

"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis growled as he started charging at the Little Sister, intending to do harm.

The Little Sister, noticing Nemesis about to step closer, screamed for her life... which prompted the Big Daddy's eyes to turn red as it pushed Nemesis out of the way.

Nemesis got up and shook his head, glaring at the robot that pushed it. Nemesis frowned, indicating that the Big Daddy was a threat. "S.T.A.R.S."

"Kill him, Mister Bubbles, kill him!" The Little Sister said as she stood back and hid behind a knocked over chair.

 **IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM, DO IT NOW!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

The Big Daddy began the battle by slowly charging towards Nemesis as Nemesis gave a small screech. Nemesis, sensing the threat, said, "S.T.A.R.S."

Nemesis then immediately punched the Big Daddy as the Big Daddy fell down. The Big Daddy then got up pretty quickly as its' eyes glew even more of a bloodish red. The Big Daddy then got in a position to charge quickly as it rammed right into Nemesis, knocking him down on a wall.

Nemesis growled as he got up as the Big Daddy used his drill to pound the ground, knocking Nemesis back a few inches. Nemesis growled as he got up. "S.T.A.R.S."

 **(50 Seconds)**

Nemesis then charged at the same speed as the Big Daddy as he grabbed the giant robot monster by the mask and slashing it... however, considering that the Big Daddy was pretty much made of metal, it only put a few scratches on the robot.

The Big Daddy frowned as he then used his hand to summon lighting bolts to stun Nemesis as Nemesis stood, getting shock. The Big Daddy then jumped up in the air and shot fire out of its hands. Normally, an average Big Daddy would not have access to these sort of abilities, but there were a couple of Big Daddies that had the powers of plasmids... this particular Big Daddy was one of the lucky few with those types of powers.

As Big Daddy aimed the fire towards Nemesis, Nemesis stood back as his clothes got fire. "S.T.A.R.S."

Nemesis then started charging towards a pool to get the fire out... unfortunately, the Big Daddy followed right behind the zombie like creature.

 **(40 Seconds)**

As soon as Nemesis got into the water, Big Daddy came charging in, using his drill to knock him back into a wall. Seeing as how the Big Daddies' suits were made from ancient scuba diving suits, they had a pretty good immunity to water.

Nemesis growled as he turned around and started charging towards the Big Daddy again, as if to slash his face off... which didn't do anything. Big Daddy then started to get enraged again as he summoned some bees to surround Nemesis and sting him as Nemesis blocked his face.

Big Daddy, once again, used his drill to knock Nemesis back into the wall. Nemesis growled as he charged again. "S.T.A.R.S."

This time, Nemesis managed to kick Big Daddy before he could summon another plasmid.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Nemesis then pulled out a rocket launcher he happened to be carrying around as he aimed it at the Big Daddy. Giving a nod as Big Daddy managed to get up, Nemesis managed to shoot a rocket right towards the Big Daddy.

The Big Daddy then got shot with the grenade as he started to get a little wobbly.

"No! Mr. Bubbles! Don't quit now. Please don't die!" The Little Sister started to get worried from behind the chair. She watched in horror, wondering what will become of her 'father'.

Nemesis then gave a little screech as he came charging back with the rocket launcher. "S.T.A.R.S."

 **(20 Seconds)**

Nemesis then continued shooting the rocket launcher everywhere, causing some major havoc in the room as Big Daddy was wearily trying to get itself up. Unfortunately, under the Big Daddy was a giant chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling.

Nemesis, taking notice of this, decided to use this as a golden opportunity as he aimed the rocket launcher. "S.T.A.R.S."

Nemesis then fired a rocket as it knocked out the chain of the chandelier. Using an opportunity, the Big Daddy then used his drill to knock the chandelier away and towards Nemesis as he got knocked to the ground.

Nemesis growled as he got up... his appearance changing.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Nemesis then had a lot of tentacles sprouting out of his back as he growled. "S.T.A.R.S."

The Big Daddy got up and started to charge toward Nemesis as he noticed that one of the tentacles seemed dangerously close to touching the Little Sister hiding behind the chair. The Big Daddy roared as his drill immediately started twirling.

Nemesis roared as he charged at the same time, intending to take down the robot.

 **(5...)**

The Big Daddy's facial eyes started glowing bloody red as it groaned robotically, intending to make sure this creature stayed dead.

 **(4...)**

One of Nemesis's tentacles started to swing towards the Big Daddy, but the Big Daddy swung the drill and hacked away that tentacle, causing Nemesis to squall in pain.

 **(3...)**

Nemesis then went down on his knees as he groaned.

 **(2** **...)**

The Big Daddy then raised his drill towards Nemesis...

 **(1...)**

There was one thing people always learn from Big Daddies when they harm them or Little Sisters... and that was never to get them mad. Nobody liked Big Daddies when they were mad.

So, Nemesis had paid the consequences as the Big Daddy's drill stabbed Nemesis through the stomach.

 _ **KO!**_

Nemesis's eyes grew blank as his life was starting to leave him. As his lifeless body was bleeding, laying there, the Big Daddy turned towards the Little Sister as his eyes started glowing green again.

The Little Sister then smiled as she came out of her hiding spot and hugged the Big Daddy. "Mr. Bubbles, you're hurt!"

The Big Daddy was still a little bit wobbling, but it looked at the Little Sister, indicating that he would be fine.

The Little Sister looked relieved as she looked down. "Thank you, Mr. B. You're the best protector I ever had... come on, Mr. B, let's search his body for ADAM."

The Little Sister then kneeled down towards Nemesis's body as she stuck the syringe in his neck... then frowned as she looked. "No ADAM? Pity... I guess he's not an angel."

The Little Sister sighed as she got up. "Come on, Mr. B..."

The Big Daddy gave a look towards the Little Sister as he followed her towards the next room to find more corpses to collect more ADAM.

All in the life of a Big Daddy...

* * *

 **(Raccoon City, almost forty years later)**

Jill Valentine didn't quite understand what had just happened. One minute, she was fighting with Nemesis, and the next minute, a portal randomly opened up and sucked Nemesis in, as if he was wiped from existence.

Jill didn't quite understand it, and personally, she didn't care. As long as Nemesis was gone, she would have an easier time finding away out of the zombie infested Raccoon City...

Though she didn't understand what had happened or where the portal that took Nemesis away from her came from, she knew it didn't matter... she just knew she had to find an exit.

"I just hope Carlos can find the escape helicopter in time..." Jill said to herself as she held her gun pretty close. "I don't know how much longer I can hold..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _BIG DADDY_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **These bears are known to be soft spoken... but let's see what happens when you put one bear against the other...**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
